


baseball, dancing, same game

by whythehair (tootiredmotel)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Artist Keith (Voltron), College, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, He's got issues, High School, James Griffin (Voltron) Being an Asshole, Korean Keith (Voltron), M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Who doesnt, baseball AU, but he'll grow on you, lance is a little bit older than keith, lotor is kind of a jerk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 03:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18335657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tootiredmotel/pseuds/whythehair
Summary: Bases loaded.Lance really needs a home run.-Game is tied.Keith really needs this out.





	baseball, dancing, same game

**Author's Note:**

> honestly i'm writing this as i go  
> updates will be irregular because 1) im writing this as i go, and 2) i am always busy  
> as usual, un-beta-ed (?)   
> can you guess where the title is from??

Lance scowled at his laptop. He'd been working on the draft for his speech class for two days, and he still couldn't come up with a better conclusion. Normally, he could print off his final speech in a couple hours, but this paper was worth twenty-five percent of his grade. It wasn't due for awhile, but he really wanted an A on it. 

 

"Are you still on that?" Hunk, his roommate, teammate, best buddy, life partner- had finished his homework a couple hours ago, and had been FaceTiming with his girlfriend, Shay, that literally lived not even an hour away in Balmera, Nevada. 

 

"Yep. I think I need a break." Lance stretched his arms above his head and yawned. He needed some action after sitting at his desk for so long. "You wanna go to the batting cage?" Hunk nodded. "That sounds great. I need the extra practice for our first game. We can grab some food after, too." In all honesty, Hunk is probably the most humble person Lance had ever met. On the other hand, he understood why Hunk felt like he needed the practice. Their first game of the season -AKA their first college baseball game ever- is against Empire College, and they are Altea University's rival. Lance's personal rival was EC's crowned prince of baseball, Lotor. Not only is he a super good pitcher, but he's dating Lance's friend Allura. It's not that he had a crush on Allura or anything, but he always felt she deserved to be treated like a queen, what with how incredible she is. Plus, Lance had played against Lotor's school a lot in high school. Of course their rivalry would transfer over. Truly, Lance felt his relationship with Lotor could be summed up by one vine.  _'All women... are queens!' and his rival, naturally, 'if she breathes...she's a thOOO-'_ "I think Shiro and Matt are there already." 

 

Takashi Shirogane and Matt Holt were arguably Lance's favorite teammates- aside from Hunk, of course. 

 

"Hey, we should invite them to go eat with us. Maybe Pidge'll be there too!" Ah, Pidge. Her real name is Katie, but the entire team practically adopted her as their younger sister (coach's daughter, and all) and christened her Pidge. Sometimes Lance liked to call her 'Pidgeon' and tease her about the irony of her school's mascot being an eagle. "Yeah, we should invite Allura too if she's there." Allura, being the assistant coach's niece, could sometimes be spotted at practices as well. She and Pidge would make their the team had water and towels, and were generally supportive. They were both kind of like sisters to the team. The only difference being that Pidge is a senior in high school, and like, half the team had a crush on Allura, a college sophomore.  

 

Hunk and Lance made their way to the field, chatting about everything and nothing- from how Shay's doing- great, apparently- to their next practice, and where they were gonna eat- which they knew would be at their usual place, Platt's Diner. It was like a home away from home, threefold. Well, four, counting the ball field. 

 

Neither were prepared to see Shiro catching for some guy they didn't recognize. Did coach Holt know there was a stranger on their field pitching? Why was there a stranger on their field? Who's the stranger on their field? 

 

Whoever the guy was, he's got a hell of a throw. Maybe he was hoping that training with Shiro would earn him a spot somehow. 

 

Not gonna happen. Sorry prodigy, but you've gotta _earn_   your spot just like everyone else. Admittedly, he is pitching pretty good. Still. 

 

"Hey guys! This is my brother, Keith. We're just working on some pitches. Wanna join?"  Granted, Lance had only known Shiro since the previous summer, but from what he can tell, the guy's always nice like that. And also, Lance didn't know Shiro had a brother. 

 

Lance looked the Keith guy up and down, noticing how the other was staring intently at the phone he'd just pulled out of his pocket. He looks the part of a ball player, what with the cap and jersey. Was that a mini ponytail at the back of the hat? 

 

Lance was pulled out of his trance when Hunk nudged him. "We're actually about to do some batting practice, but we're going to dinner if you guys are interested?" Shiro politely declined for the two of them, citing something about their parents being in town and wanting to get dinner. Lance noticed Keith didn't say anything, just put his phone back up, and caught the ball Shiro tossed back. 

 

Shiro never mentioned having a brother, at least not that Lance knew of. He had some research to do. 

 

* * *

 

 

Lance and Matt were practically inhaling the plate of cheese fries the group ordered as an appetizer. Pidge was responding to Hunk's question of how applications were going. 

 

"Hey guys! The usual?" Matt abruptly stopped eating when Romelle popped up with a pen and pad. Lance tried to smother a grin, because he knew about Matt's gigantic crush on their waitress, who also happened to be Pidge's friend. He answered for the group, and when Romelle left, they'd all tease him about his nervous stutter around the girl. 

 

"Hey, did you guys know Shiro has a brother?" It came out of nowhere, and Lance wasn't even thinking about asking it. Not right then, anyways. Pidge sipped her Dr. Pepper before answering him. "Yeah, Keith. What about him?" Needless to say, that piqued Lance's interests. "You know him?" 

 

"Yeah, he goes to my school. We're friends." So Keith is in high school then. "Why do you ask?" Lance shrugged, trying to act nonchalant and aloof. 

 

"Oh, no reason, just saw him and Shiro at the field." Very good Lance, very nonchalant and aloof. 

 

"You're attracted to him aren't you?" 

 

"What?!" Not good Lance, not very nonchalant and aloof. 

 

Lance spluttered as Pidge and Hunk laughed. Matt carried on. "I don't blame you man, he's an attractive guy. Plus he's totally your type." 

 

The table erupted into laughing and playful arguing and teasing, and soon enough Romelle brought their food out. 

 

* * *

 

 

"I'm just saying, he's a nice guy. You deserve a nice guy." Keith rolled his eyes as Shiro launched into another 'you deserve a nice guy' speech. It reminded him once again of their argument about Luisa and Rose, and how Luisa deserves a nice woman. Obviously, it was true. But sometimes just because someone deserves better doesn't mean they get better. 

 

"Dude, I'm not gonna date your boyfriend's cousin." 

 

"Jake is a nice guy! He's pre-med too, so while he's clocking in the hours at the hospital, you can paint in a home studio." Keith rolled his eyes. "I'm not gonna be some stay at home-" Keith looked over to see Shiro mouthing along, mimicking him. They'd had this particular talk a lot. "If it weren't for the fact that we have to have dinner with them, I'd take the bus home." 

 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." 

 

 

When they got to the restaurant, their parents were already there waiting for them. 

 

"Takashi! Akira!" Aya Shirogane waved her boys over to the table. 

 

Aya made the two share about their week. In all honesty, all Keith had really done was _look_   at college applications, work on pitching, and watch the recent Jane the Virgin. His adoptive mother didn't necessarily need to know that though. 

 

"You guys are coming to our first game right? I know Keith's first game isn't until the week after mine, so he'll be there." 

 

So, they set a date to get breakfast the morning after the game. 

 

* * *

 

 

Lanced groaned, popping an M&M and a piece of white popcorn into his mouth. "Don't do it, Jane! You love Michael!" Hunk was sitting on his bed, texting Shay, all the while Lance was complaining about Rafael's stupid good looks and charming personality. Michael has great qualities too! And he loves Jane, which is like, the most important part. Lance was about two minutes away from chugging his blue raspberry slushie at the TV. 

 

"Shay agrees with me. Jane _should_ be with Rafael." 

 

"Ugh, Hunk! I'm telling you, Jane should be with Michael!" Lance pulled out his phone while the credits rolled. He had some research to do, after all. 

 

There was no _'Keith Shirogane'_ on Facebook, Twitter, or Instagram. Maybe he just didn't have any social media? 

 

Only one way to find out... 

 

_**Lance:**  Hey Pidgeon, does Keith have any social media?_

 

_**Pidge:**  /typing/ _

 

_**Pidge:** yeah, here's his insta @akkogane  
_

 

**_Lance:_ ** _thanks!_

 

**_Pidge:_ ** _/typing/_

 

**_Pidge:_ ** _any reason why ;) :0_

 

**_Lance:_ ** _just in the business of making friends & learning about my teammates!_

 

Lance ignored the vibration alerting to him from another, more than likely, teasing text message, in favor of searching the username. 

 

_Keith Kogane_ Why didn't Keith have the same last name as Shiro? Come to think of it, Keith didn't exactly look that much alike with Shiro. Well, families come in all shapes and sizes. 

 

The beginning of the episode wrapped up the recap, and Lance exited from Instagram. Before setting his phone back down, he checked the message from Katie. 

 

**_Pidge:_ ** _suuuuure.... maybe you can actually talk to him at the game next week ;)_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone has any knowledge on how baseball and adoption/foster care works, pls let me know. I'm doing my research, but it doesn't make me an expert  
> ALSO if anyone has a better idea for the title, PLS PLS PLS let me know!!   
> greatly appreciated!!


End file.
